When Severus and Lily meet and become friends
by nathan.gannaway.1
Summary: Severus Snape meets Lily Evans and befriends her. they go to the wizarding world to get ready for hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry


It was a sunny day in the hills full of flowers and trees. The daffodils swayed in the breeze of a light wind across the hill. In the distance was a small boy with scruffy black hair and a long overcoat along with short jeans. He was sitting under a large tree overseeing the entire field. This boy's name was Severus Snape. This young boy was no ordinary child, for he was a wizard.

Then he saw a sight of curiosity and wonder. Two girls were standing opposite each other looking down. One of the girls was a skinny girl with long black hair and surprise in her eyes. The other was a healthy looking girl with light brown hair, who was holding out a flower in her hand. The flower was floating in her palm and the petals were curling in to the center. When the petals all met in the middle, they turned into a butterfly-like creature.

The black haired girl hit the butterfly out the others hand and yelled "You're a freak, lily!" though the brown haired girl walked away from her. The black haired girl tried to catch up and told her to come back.

Severus emerged from behind the tree trunk where he was hiding and saw the girl, Lily, coming towards the tree. She stopped when she saw him and asked his name, "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Severus Snape. What is your name?" he replied.

"I'm Lily Evans. And _that,_" she pointed to the other girl, "is my sister, Petunia."

"Who are you talking to Lily? Is he a freak too?" Petunia called.

"What does she mean by a freak?" Severus asked, curious.

"I can do things no-one else can." Lily replied.

"Things like this?" and Severus reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which turned into a bundle of grass in between his fingers.

"Another freak! You two are the same. I'm telling mum!" Petunia shouted at Lily.

"Don't worry about her. She is just jealous of you. You and I **are **different, but not freaks. I'm a wizard and you are a witch."

"That's not nice."

"No really. A witch is a female who has magical abilities."

"Really? This is true? Why are my parents and sister not magical then?"

"You are a muggle-born witch then."

"What is a muggle? Is it rude?"

"A muggle is a non-magical person. A muggle-born is a witch or wizard who has muggle parents."

From that day forward, Severus and Lily became close friends throughout the summer. The day before start of school term was when Lily got a letter from a mysterious place called Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts is a school for people like us."

"Will we need anything for this school?"

"Here is a list." Severus said as he passed Lily a note with a strange assortment of objects.

Strange objects are needed for this mysterious school. Lily stared at the list in confusion.

"A wand, a cauldron, owl, frog, cat?"

"These are a list of things for Hogwarts school. The pets are optional, but all the others are needed."

"Where can I get all this equipment?"

"A place called Diagon Alley"

"Where is that?"

"I'll take you there later today. I will be with my father."

Later that afternoon, Severus was waiting for Lily with his father, Tobias Snape. Tobias was a tall black haired man who resembled Severus immensely except his eyes.

"Severus!" Lily cried as she approached them.

She was with her parents, who left her in the company of Tobias as soon as they could. When they had walked away, Severus and Lily were lead into a building which had been out of use for some time. As they entered, the sign outside showed the letters 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Inside where round tables surrounded by chairs and a long bar at the opposite end of the room.

"The usual Mr Snape and Master Snape?" said the old man serving drinks to men at the bar.

"Not today, Tom. I'm taking young Severus and his friend, Lily here to get school supplies for Hogwarts."

"Oh. So I shall see you some other time then Mr Snape?"

"I think so, Tom."

And with a hearty chuckle, Tom returned to serving drinks. Meanwhile, Tobias turned on his heel and walked towards a squared wooden door at the end of the room. He turned the handle and the door swung open to reveal an alley. The alley was only a few meters long and a few feet wide. At the end was a brick wall which looked like it was impassable. Tobias reached in his coat and pulled out a long stick, which he said was a wizarding wand, and tapped four bricks lined in a square. When he put his wand back, the bricks stacked and revealed an opening to a colourful street full of people.

"This is Diagon Alley, Lily," Severus told her.

"It's wonderful, Severus," Lily replied.

"You shall buy your wand at Ollivander's, your books from Flourish and Blotts, and your robes from Malkin's. Eeylops sells pets if you want any, but we will have to go to Gringotts first to get some money. Oh, I forgot, your parents gave you muggle money so we will have to convert in to galleons, sickles and knuts. Let's go there now."

At the end of the street was a tall white building laden with gold and guarded by a strange little creature. This creature was a goblin, clever but not so friendly. It gestured to let them inside to reveal rows of goblins stacked with paperwork. At the end of the hall was another goblin behind a tall desk. He acted as if Severus and Lily were not there.

"Hello, Mr Snape. How can we help you?" asked the goblin.

"My son would like to make a withdrawal and his friend needs to convert some muggle money," Replied Tobias.

"Certainly. Right this way. Griphook!" he called and a short young goblin walked up to Tobias and held out his hand for the key. Tobias handed him a small golden key. Griphook then lead them to a door which lead to an underground cave with a cart on rails. They entered the cart and it sped off into the distance. They turned and swayed down the tracks and stopped at a large room locked with a giant padlock. Griphook inserted the key and turned it. The door swung open to reveal a small pile of gold coins. Severus reached in and grabbed a small bagful of gold. They then returned to the hall and Lily took out her money and gave it to the goblin at the tall desk. The goblin placed the money in a counter and handed her wizard money of the same value. Ten sickles and 4 galleons.

"Let's buy our things." Severus said excitedly.

"Yes. Let's go now." Lily replied.

And with that they ran out of the bank and into the street to collect their wizarding supplies for Hogwarts.


End file.
